


Dance with Me

by houdini74



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Committed Relationship, M/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 03:26:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18065696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/houdini74/pseuds/houdini74
Summary: David and Patrick run into an old friend of David's.





	Dance with Me

**Author's Note:**

> I really just wanted an excuse to have David and Patrick dance together.

Patrick pulled a folding chair out from one of the tables and sank into it with a sigh. Their first day at the Elmdale Home and Garden Show had gone well. He had closed up the Rose Apothecary booth a few minutes before and now he was waiting for David, more than ready to head back to their hotel for the night.

He looked out over the park, a few of the vendors were still open, the lights of their booths were welcoming in the evening light. Around the main stage, an impromptu dance floor had sprung up and a number of people were enjoying the jazzy-bluesy mix that the trio from Elm Valley was playing.

He saw David winding his way through the tables to where he was sitting. He looked as drained as Patrick felt, but a small smile was making the corners of his mouth turn up slightly. Patrick smiled back at him, as the warm feeling inside him pushed away some of his exhaustion. David came up to Patrick and held out his hand. 

Curious, Patrick placed his hand in David’s and let David pull him to his feet. He led Patrick back through the maze of tables to the edge of the group that was dancing, turning to face Patrick, David pulled their joined hands to his chest and slid his free arm around Patrick’s back.

“Hi,” he whispered.

“Hi,” Patrick replied softly, resting his other hand on David’s shoulder. The band was playing something slow and he let David lead them to the music. Patrick moved out of step for a moment and he chuckled softly and looked at David.

“I’m not used to letting someone else lead,” he murmured quietly.

“Mmm. You can lead if you want, I’m happy either way.”

“No, I like it when you lead,” Patrick’s voice dropped. “I like it a lot.”

David smiled and pulled Patrick closer. He bent his head to press a kiss on the bare skin at the edge of Patrick’s collar. Patrick shifted his free arm so that his hand was resting at the back of David’s neck. Closing his eyes, he leaned his head against David’s and let David move them.

The band started playing another song, this one was a bit faster than the first one, but David didn’t change their rhythm. Patrick sighed softly, running his fingers through the short hair at the nape of David’s neck. 

“Well, if it isn’t David Rose!” The voice seemed too loud for the moment and Patrick felt David stiffen in his arms. “Do you have a dance for an old friend?”

“I don’t think so.” 

Reluctantly, Patrick pulled out of David’s arms and turned to face the man who was speaking. He kept hold of David’s hand and felt David squeeze his fingers gratefully. 

“Colin, why are you here?” David’s voice was resigned and his grip on Patrick’s hand tightened.

With narrowed eyes, Patrick studied the man who had broken the moment. Cocky was the first word that came to mind. Patrick was used to David’s sometimes over-the-top style, but the expensive, tight suit was clearly designed to attract the attention that its owner felt he deserved. His blond hair was about the same length as David’s and was deliberately tousled. His lips were curved in a mocking smile.

“Come on, David,” Colin’s tone was cajoling, but there was an edge of cruelty to it. “I’m sure this one is used to sharing you. And if he’s not, he’ll find out soon enough.”

Patrick couldn’t tell if the trembling he felt from their joined hands was coming from his own anger or David’s unhappiness. He felt David try to pull his hand away, but he held on more firmly, refusing to let him go. He stepped forward, moving into Colin’s personal space. This was clearly not what the other man was expecting and he moved back half a step, a flicker of unease flashing across his face before being replaced by a look of disdain.

“You need to leave,” Patrick said flatly. 

“You think you’ve got something here?” Colin sneered, gesturing dismissively towards David. 

“You don’t know anything about me,” Patrick said evenly. “And you know even less about what David and I have.”

“I think you’ll find that what you think you have is different than reality. Just give it time.” With a derisive laugh, Colin turned sharply and headed back into the crowd.

Patrick pulled David back into his arms, but the sweetness of the earlier moment was gone. David buried his face in Patrick’s shoulder and let out a breath that was half sob half sigh. 

“Let’s go back to the hotel,” he murmured and he felt David nod his agreement against his shoulder.

Neither of them spoke on the short ride to the hotel. Patrick was still so angry that he didn’t dare say anything and a glance at David’s face showed him that the mask that he thought he’d erased months ago had returned. He reached over put his hand on David’s thigh and squeezed gently. David was still for a long moment before he tentatively placed his hand on top of Patrick’s, gripping it tightly. 

It was late and the hotel was mostly deserted. In the elevator, David stared at the floor, his eyes hard and his mouth twisted angrily. He started to speak as Patrick turned to him and pressed him against the back wall, kissing him forcefully. He nipped at David’s lower lip, his tongue pressing gently at first and then more firmly as David responded. After a moment, he pulled back so that he could look David in the eye.

“I don’t care.” Patrick’s voice was low and rough. “Do you hear me? I don’t care who he is or what he was to you. The only thing I care about is that he hurt you again.”

“Tried to hurt me again,” David corrected. The horrible defensive look was fading from his eyes.

“I think...I think I’m okay,” David sounded surprised. 

“I’m angry that he said those things to you, but he didn’t hurt me because I don’t care what he thinks about who I was.” He paused. “I’m not that person anymore.”

The doors of the elevator opened behind Patrick and they made their way to their room. While David stepped into the bathroom to splash some water on his face, Patrick pulled out his phone and connected it to the bluetooth speaker that was part of the room’s entertainment system. Mariah Carey’s ‘Without You’ filled the room.

Before he’d met David, Patrick would never have had Mariah Carey on his playlist, but seeing the joy in David’s eyes as he came into the room made it worth it. 

“What’s this?” David asked. 

Patrick smiled and reached his hand out to David.

“It seems to me that we have a dance to finish.”


End file.
